Where She Belongs
by i-love-benson
Summary: Olivia finally gets what her heart has always desired. A family she could call her own. Kathy's loss becomes Olivia's gain. E/O - Finally COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. I own James, Lisa, and Todd..but I still want SVU :(

**A/N:** Well, I'm no longer a fan fiction virgin. This story is my first, lol.

Chelsea (zuzu1614), this is for you. Thanks for everything!

* * *

**Stabler Residence**

**Queens, NY**

**Thursday, 10:14 pm**

_Olivia's POV_

"Hey El, what time do we need to leave in the morning?" I ask, peaking my head out of the shower.

Tomorrow we are heading upstate to pick up Elliot's son Eli, who has been staying with Elliot's sister Lisa for the past week.

Several months ago, Kathy moved in with her boyfriend James and started letting Elliot keep Eli more often. When Elliot met James, he realized that he had went through basic training with James when he was in military years ago. Weeks later she found out she was pregnant again and that James accepted a job offer in Virginia, after being promoted to Colonel. The thought of having to raise another child overwhelmed her and decided to give Elliot full custody of Eli, who recently turned 3. She didn't want to abandon her son, but she knew that he needed his father in his life more than anything.

"Well, I told Lisa that we would be there by 2, so I guess we should leave by 9. It usually takes 4-5 hours to get to Lake Seneca. What time do you want me to set the alarm for?"

"Set it for 7:30, babe. That should give us plenty of time to get ready and not have to rush."

"Sounds good to me. Are you almost done in there yet? I can't see anything with all this fog," he teases.

"I would have been done already if you hadn't jumped in here with me Stabler," I say as I turn off the water and step out of the shower.

"I didn't hear any objections from you. As I recall, you were an active participant," he says with a smirk. He grabs a towel out of the cabinet and wraps it around me and starts kissing along my shoulder and he buries his face in my neck, with his hands gripping my at my waist. "God, I love you. Your skin is so soft, so perfect," he mumbles against my neck. His lips and tongue descend making a trail from my neck, down to the edge of the towel capturing every drop of water as it falls from my still wet hair.

When his lips make it to the edge of the towel that is still covering my breasts, I arch my back, pressing my chest further against him. "I love you too baby," I groan and put my hands on the back of his head, urging him to continue.

He pulls the towel down, letting it pool around my feet and I let out a small gasp when I feel the cold air against my warm, damp skin. I stared into his eyes and felt my body become covered in goosebumps and the warmth between my thighs began to spread.

He starts peppering kisses over my breasts and I feel him take the hardened bud into his mouth. "Mmm, don't stop. That feels so good." I let out a moan and somewhere in the distance I hear ringing. _Please tell me that I'm just hearing things._

When it rings again, Elliot unlatches from my breast, but tightens his grip on my waist, letting out a frustrating groan. "Damn fuckin' phone! I'm just gonna let it ring. It might be Cragen," he says with his head resting against my chest.

"El, Don knows we're going to pick up Eli tomorrow. Now go answer the phone, it's probably your sister." I grab his face, lift it to mine and give him a quick kiss and push him out the door.

After I finish drying off, I put on some panties and one of El's NYPD shirts and begin brushing the tangles out of my damp hair. After I brush my teeth, I grab a bottle of lotion and go into the bedroom. Elliot is lying in bed, talking to his sister on the phone, so I decided to go into the living room and give them privacy to talk. I sit down on the couch and start thinking about how much has changed in such a short amount of time.

When El and I started dating a little over a year ago and I was nervous about telling his kids about our relationship. Of course I've always been close to all 4 of them, especially since they've gotten older, but being Elliot's partner and being Elliot's girlfriend are two completely different things. Kathleen was a little hesitant at first, but eventually she warmed up to me and I assured her that I wasn't trying to take their mother's place. Now, the other three on the other hand were ecstatic when we told them the news. Maureen, Lizzie, and Dickie each pulled me into a hug and welcomed me to the family. I finally felt at home. A few months later, El asked me to move in with him at his house in Queens, but we decided to wait another month when the twins would be moving out and going off to college in the city.

I get up off the couch a few minutes later and turn off the lights and head back into the bedroom. When I walk in the room, El smiles at me with the phone still at his ear and I crawl into bed beside him. I listen for a second and figure out that he's talking to Eli.

"We'll be there tomorrow buddy...Have you been a good boy for Aunt Lisa?...That's good...See you soon, good night...I love you too...Here's Mama," he says and hands the phone to me.

"Hi sweetie, are you having a good time?...I've missed you too, baby...Be good, we'll see you tomorrow...I love you, sweet dreams." I hung up the phone and put it back on the nightstand. After I turned off the lamp, I roll over and cuddle into Elliot's side and put my arm across his waist. When I hear his slow, even breaths, I know he's already fell asleep. As I start to drift asleep, my mind travels back to a day I will never forget.

The day of the accident, I felt like my world was being turned upside down. Until the moment I first held Eli in the ambulance after Kathy gave birth, I never thought I could fall in love with someone so quickly, but I did and I fell hard. Since then we've had this special connection between us and it's grown immensely in the past year. The first time he called me Mama, I was so stunned, I didn't know what to say. I was absolutely speechless and all I could do was wipe away the tears on my cheek and hold him in my arms.

--

The next morning we got up and while I was getting our stuff together, Elliot was in the kitchen making breakfast. We decided that we were going to spend the day with Eli at the lake behind Lisa's house, so I'm packing our swimsuits and some extra clothes. I pull out the bottom drawer of the dresser, looking for a bikini and his trunks and I feel Elliot grab me from behind. I stand up and he puts his arms around my waist and kisses my head.

"Breakfast is ready baby. Mmm, I can't wait to see you in a bikini." He reaches into the drawer and picks up a pair of my bikini bottoms. "Will you take this one?" he asks, picking up the bright red string bikini.

"You would pick out the smallest one, wouldn't you?" I smirk and grab the matching top and a pair of black trunks for him and throw them into the suitcase. "Let's go eat."

After we finish eating, we got dressed and took our suitcase down to the car. When I unlocked the trunk and was about to open it, he grabbed the key and gave it to me and told me to go ahead and get in the car. He's been acting a little strange lately, like he's keeping something from me. A couple days ago, I had to stay at the precinct and finish up some paperwork so I told Elliot to go on and relieve Maureen since she had kept Eli for them all day. When I walked into the house, he was on the phone and when he saw me, he looked a little nervous and hung up the phone. I didn't feel like starting a fight with him, so I let it slide.

--

_Elliot's POV_

My heart stopped when I saw Liv unlock the trunk and begin to open it. I didn't want her to see the other bags I packed and put in there the other night. I've been wanting to spend some time with her and Eli at the lake for a while now, so I figured this weekend was the perfect opportunity. I spoke with my sister and said we could have the house for the weekend and she would go stay with a friend. It took some begging, but I convinced Don to let us have the weekend off and asked him not to let her know. I want this weekend to be perfect for her. She's been by my side through everything these past 12 or so years, and she treats my children as if they were her own. I don't deserve her, but I thank God every day for bringing her into my life.

After Liv gets in the car, I throw the bag into the trunk and get in the driver's seat. When I look over at her, she's gazing out the window and seems upset. I put my hand on her thigh and ask her, "Liv baby, what's wrong?"

She looks at me with sad eyes and shakes her head. "Nothing's wrong El, I'm just exhausted from the case. I'm just glad it's over. I'm fine, really."

I know she's not completely lying to me. We just closed a child molestation case and it was hard on both of us, emotionally and physically. We worked for days at a time, taking turns staying at home with Eli. But when I look in her eyes, I can tell there is something else bothering her. I guess she'll tell me when she's ready, so I let it go and start to drive.

--

**Lisa Stabler Residence**

**Geneva, NY**

**Friday, 1:42 pm**

"Wow, Lisa's house is beautiful. How long has she lived here?" Liv asks as I pull into the driveway.

"It's been about 15 years. After she and Todd were married, they bought it and fixed it up over the years. When they divorced a couple years ago, she got the house and he got their brownstone in Long Island." I put the car in park and we get out of the car.

"Has she been seeing anybody since the divorce?" Liv asks, as I grab our bag from the trunk.

"She's been out with a couple guys, but hasn't had any luck finding a good one. But she's happy and doesn't care one way or the other if she gets married again. She's content."

"And that's what matters," Liv says as we walk towards the house.

We are still about ten feet from the front door, when it flies open and Eli starts yelling, "Mommy, Daddy!" and launches himself into my arms and gives me a big hug. "I misseded you Daddy," he says while still holding onto my neck.

"I missed you too, buddy."

--

_Olivia's POV_

Eli unwraps his arms from Elliot's neck and was squirming in his arms, reaching for me. "Mommy, Mommy!"

Elliot hands him over to me and I hold on to him for dear life. "I've missed you so much sweetie." I can't hold back the tears that are forming and sliding down my face.

Eli lets go of my neck and tilts his head back and looks at me. "You did?" he asked with a big smile on his face. I'll never get tired of seeing that beautiful smile.

"Of course I did, baby. I love you and I really missed seeing those big blue eyes of yours everyday," I tell him before kissing his forehead.

"I wuv you too Mama," Eli puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses my forehead too. I don't know what I would do if this child wasn't in my life. He's stolen half of my heart and his father claimed the other half years ago. "Mama, will you pway wif me?"

I put him back down on the ground. "Sure baby, what do you wanna play?"

He starts running to the swing set in the yard and when I get half way there, he says "I beateded you!"

"You sneaky little cheater!" I grab him and start tickling his sides and he starts squirming around and giggling.

--

_Elliot's POV_

After Liv and Eli go to play on the swings, I walk over to my sister, who's been standing in the doorway. "Hey sis, it's good to see you. How's my boy been?" I ask as I hug Lisa.

"Good to see you too little brother. We've had a blast this week. It was hard some nights when he would cry for Olivia, but after I would read him a story, he was out like a light. He's a such a sweetheart, El. Just like your other kids. You've done a good job with him."

"I can't take all the credit. Liv has been so great with him. She was born to be a mother." I look over my shoulder and watch Liv playing with our son.

_Our son_. I could definitely get use to that.

--

TBC

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. All I own is Lisa and Julie...but I still want SVU :(

**A/N:** I am so excited over all of the positive feedback. Sorry it took so long for an update. Please R&R!

* * *

**Friday 2:04 pm**

_Elliot's POV_

"So, do you need help with anything before I get out of here?" Lisa asks with a big grin on her face.

"Well, first I need to bring the other suitcases in without Liv noticing. So, how about when Liv brings Eli inside, you show her the bedroom where she can change into her bathing suit and I'll run out to the car and get the other bags?" I suggest.

"Yeah, that'll work. As soon as you guys go out back to swim, I'll get all of my stuff together and go over to Julie's. When are you going to tell her that I'm-" Lisa freezes when Liv walks in the door, to the couch where we are sitting, with Eli holding her hand.

"When are you going to tell me what?" Liv looks back and forth between Lisa and I, arching her eyebrow.

"Uh.." _Crap, I wanted it to be a surprise. What should I tell her? _

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I have a hot tub out on the back porch. El was telling me how tired you've been feeling, so I thought you would want to use it later." Lisa quickly responds. _Good save sis. I don't want Liv to know yet that you're giving us the house for the weekend._

"Yeah, that sounds great. I might just do that." Liv says, but I can tell she isn't buying it. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go get in the water. I wonder who can go with me…" She grins.

"Me! Me! I wanta go Mama!" Eli shouts, jumping up and down.

"Hey, what about me?" I ask, winking at Liv.

"What do you think Eli? Should we let Daddy come with us?"

"Yes! Daddy go wif us!" He grabs my hand, trying to pull me off the couch.

"Okay, buddy. How about you and Mommy go put on your bathing suits and we'll go?"

"Mama, I needa potty." Eli says pulling on her hand.

Lisa stands up and motions Liv to follow her. "Follow me upstairs and I'll show you where the bathroom is and you can change into your bathing suits."

"Come on, baby." Liv picks Eli up and follows Lisa upstairs.

As soon as I hear a door close upstairs, I hurry out to the car to grab the other suitcases and bring them inside. I put them in the laundry room and start walking upstairs, when I see Lisa coming down.

"Ok, I'm going to go get all of my things together. Do you need me to do anything before I leave?" She asks me.

"No, I think I've got everything under control. Thanks again for letting us stay here sis. It's been a while since we've all spent time together. Eli's just growing up too fast. I just don't want to make the same mistakes with him like with my other kids."

"You have been a great father to all of your children and I'm sure they feel the same way."

"Thanks, Lis." I give her a hug and continue on up the stairs to the bedroom.

--

_Olivia's POV_

"Mama, kin I wear my Piderman sorts?" He asks me as I look through the suitcase.

"You mean your Spiderman shorts?" I grin.

"That what I said silwy." His language skills are getting better every day. He's just growing up too fast.

I find our bathing suits and the sunscreen. "Here they are sweetie. Come here and let's get you changed." He walks over to me and puts his arms up. "One, two, three," I say, pulling off his green dinosaur shirt.

"Why I no hair like Daddy?" He asks me and points to his chest.

"Well, Daddy is a grown-up. When you are a grown-up you'll have hair on your chest like Daddy." I explain as I help him put on his swimming trunks.

He gives me a confused look and points to my chest. "Where you hair Mama? It go away?"

I can't help but giggle at his question. "Girls don't get hair there, only boys do."

"Oh. You put on a binini?" He asks me. It takes me a second, but I figure out he meant to say 'bikini'.

"Yup, I'll go put it on now." I say as Elliot walks in the door. "Hey El, will you watch him in here while I change in the bathroom?"

"Yeah go ahead. I need to put on my trunks anyways."

I grab my bikini, go into the bathroom, and shut the door. I take off my jeans and as I take off my tank top, I feel a pair of hands grab my bare waist and I jump.

"Shit El, you scared the hell outta me!" I say, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry baby," he says with his mouth next to my ear. "I just wanted a moment alone with you." He sweeps my hair to the side and starts kissing my neck, working his way down my spine.

"El wait…what about Eli?" I try to suppress my moans.

"He's watching cartoons in the other room, he's fine." He kisses down to the clasp of my bra and unhooks it. I feel his hands push the straps down my arms and it falls off into the floor. His rough hands move up the smooth skin of my stomach and I moan instantly when I feel him cup my breasts in his palms.

I lean back and drag his lips to mine. He glides his tongue over the seam of my lips and I open up, deepening the kiss. I pull back and nip at his lower lip until I hear him moan. When I turn around in his arms, he brings his lips back down to mine and works his tongue in my mouth. I hook my arms around his neck, he lifts me onto the counter, and stands between my legs.

When breathing becomes necessary, I pull away from him panting. "Off," I tell him as I tug on his shirt. After he throws his shirt in the floor, he gets down on his knees and leaves a trail of kiss up my thighs. I can feel his tongue as it traces over the edge of my panties. "El…please," I beg with a moan lingering in the back of my throat.

"Tell me what you need, gorgeous." I arch back violently when his fingers finally make contact with my throbbing center.

"Unh..I need you El...just...you." I lift my hips as I feel his hands hook into the sides of my panties, dragging them over my hips and down my legs. He comes back up and starts nipping at my lips, working his way down to my neck. I wrap my arms under his and run my nails down his back, pulling him closer. I groan, feeling his mouth sucking on my nipple while palming the other. "Oh God, that feels so good baby." I grab the wrist of his other hand, pulling it down to my aching sex, begging him for release.

"Fuck Liv…all you had to do was ask." Looking at me with a cocky grin, he runs a finger over my slit, pulling a moan from deep in my throat. "Baby you're drenched." I grab his wrist, bringing his finger to my lips and I take it into my mouth, wanting to taste myself on his skin. "God, I love it when you do that." He presses a bruising kiss to my lips, working his tongue into my mouth, tasting my arousal. When he breaks the kiss, we're both out of breath. His forehead resting against mine. "You ready?" He asks me, with his fingers teasing my warm, slick center.

"Please baby, make me come. Make me come _hard_." I beg, grinding impatiently against his hand, eliciting a groan from him.

A split second later, he gladly gives in to my demand when he slides two of his thick fingers past my swollen folds. I gasp from the sudden heat that radiates all over my body. He takes advantage of my open mouth, exploring every crevice with his tongue while his fingers continue to pump in and out of me. I bring my hand up and caress and pinch my nipple, feeling myself getting closer to the edge. Elliot knew I must have been getting close, because I feel him pull his fingers from my over-aroused core and I see him lick them clean. Before I can protest, he's on his knees, putting my legs over his shoulders. I can feel his tongue slowly drag up my slit and thrust into me. He brings his tongue out and trails up to my bundle of nerves, gripping my thighs. "Fuck, baby. You taste so good." Without warning, he latches on to my clit and sucks hard and I bite down on my bottom lip to restrain the screams that threaten to spill. The moment he takes my clit between his teeth, the room starts spinning. My head falls back slamming into the wall and I begin trembling from the pleasure surging through my body.

"Oh God El...oh fuck..I'm coming...ohhh...yes, yes!" I blurt out, unable to hold it in any longer. I ride out the waves, grinding against El's mouth as he licks the wetness of my core. When he's finished I grab his head and pull his lips to mine, wanting to taste myself on him. "Mmm...El, you have no idea how much needed that. Thank you."

"You..are.._very_..welcome." He says in between kisses. "What do you say we get dressed and take our son out to the lake?"

"Sounds like a plan." Elliot helps me into my bikini and we go into Eli's bedroom where he's laying on the bed watching cartoons.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go swimming?" Elliot gets his answer when Eli stands up on the bed and leaps into his arms.

"Yaaay! I's ready, Daddy. Mama, kin we take toys wif us?" He asks me and I almost get lost in his sparkling eyes.

"We sure can sweetie. You go ahead and I'll be down in a second." He lets out a giggle after I kiss his head and ruffle his hair.

I start gathering his toys to put in the bag with the towels and sunscreen, when I hear El say as he goes out the door, "We'll wait for you downstairs, Mommy."

_Mommy._ Nothing in my life has ever sounded so right.

--

TBC

* * *

**Sorry for the delay! I hope my first attempt at smut wasn't too awful. Thanks for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, Kathy wouldn't exist and Liv would be a mama ;)

**A/N:** I am so excited over all of the positive feedback. Sorry it took SO long for an update. I tried to get it done before my summer philosophy class started, but writers block took over and screwed that up. This chapter is longer than the 1st two, so there's a little good news for ya, lol.

Thanks again Chels for all your help!

Please R&R! Thanks :)

* * *

**Friday 2:57pm**

_Elliot's POV_

When I get downstairs with Eli, we go into the kitchen to put some drinks and snacks into the cooler. I open the refrigerator to see what we should pack and I feel Eli's head squeeze between myself and the door to look inside.

"Daddy, get duce pease? Oh! and kin we haf popfickles too?" He starts giving me the puppy dog eyes that I've seen Liv give me on several occasions.

"Well buddy, we can't take the popsicles, they will melt outside, but you can have one later. What kind of juice you want?"

"Ummm…apple!" I grab a few of the juice boxes and some bottled waters and put them in the cooler.

"Ok, I'll make you a peanut butter sandwich and we'll be ready." I hear Liv walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, while I'm still making Eli's sandwich. "You all set?"

She sneaks her hands around my waist from behind, "Yeah, especially after our fun in the bathroom." I groan, feeling her lips on my neck. "I'm gonna go put some sunscreen on Eli before we go out." She kisses my neck and starts to walk away.

"Am I gonna get a rub down too?" I wink.

"If you play your cards right, Stabler. It's a possibility." Her hips swaying as she goes into the living room.

I just saw the grim reaper and her name is Olivia Benson. She is truly going to be the death of me.

--

_Olivia's POV_

When I walk into the living room, I see Eli looking at a picture that's on the bookshelf. As I get closer, I see it's a picture of Kathy holding Eli when he was born.

"Who dat?" He asks me pointing at the picture.

"See that little baby? That's you, sweet pea."

"But who dat lady?" His beautiful blue eyes look at me curiously.

"Um, well that's your Mommy Kathy." I will never understand how Kathy could ever leave him. I don't know what I would do without him in my life.

"But..but, Kaffy not my Mommy. You's my Mommy." He wraps his arms around my legs and my heart melts.

I pull his arms off of my legs and pick him up. "I will always be your Mommy, pumpkin. Now, let me put some sunscreen on you, so you don't get sunburned." I kiss him on the nose as I put him down and wipe the tears from his cheeks. I hold back my own tears, not wanting to upset him again.

I grab the sunscreen out of the bag and pull off Eli's shirt. After I finish rubbing it on his arms, chest and back, I start on his face as Elliot comes in from the kitchen.

"Looks like we're ready to head out. We've got the cooler, towels, and toys. Is there anything we're forgetting?" He grins.

"Don forgets me Daddy! I wanna swim wif you and Mama." He runs to the couch and grabs his blue lifejacket. "We's weady!" He's standing by the door with a big smile on his face.

"Alright, let's go." Elliot smiles, picking up the cooler and follows Eli out the door.

"Wait, don't you want to see if Lisa wants to join us?" I ask.

"Hold on a second buddy." Eli stops and sits on the ground and starts playing with a dandelion. "Well, I would ask her to join us if she was actually here, but she's gone to her friend's house for the weekend."

"You mean we get the house to ourselves?" I ask with a big smile on my face.

"Yup, just you, me, and little man. I thought I would give you something special for your first Mother's Day." He kisses my forehead and I think I just fell even more in love with him.

"You already gave me the most precious gift, by letting me be a mother to your kids. I will never be able to thank you enough for that." He kisses my thumb as it rubs across his bottom lip. "I love you so much." I pull him in for a kiss.

As he begins to deepen the kiss, his hands slide over my hips and I hear Eli. "Eww! Cooties!" We pull apart, not able to hold in our laughs. "Can we go pway now?"

"Ok, ok buddy." Elliot picks up the cooler and grabs my hand. "You ready to get wet?" He whispers in my ear.

"Maybe I already am, Daddy." I wink, leaving Elliot with his mouth wide open.

--

"Hey baby doll, let's get in that water. Come on El." I call for him as I hold on to Eli's little hand.

"Yeah, come on Daddy!" Elliot picks him up and grabs my hand pulling me out into the water.

When the water is almost up to our chests, Elliot starts showing Eli how to kick his feet and use his arms to swim. "Ok now buddy, I'm gonna hold on to you and you swim over to Mommy."

"O'tay!" He starts kicking his feet, splashing water all over Elliot's head and I can't help but laugh. "I's swimmin, Mommy! Lookie!" He giggles, with a big smile on his face.

I hold out my hands to grab him. "I see that. You are such a big boy. Ready to swim back to Daddy?"

"Yeah!" His feet start kicking again, soaking me in the process. Elliot grins, holding back his laughter.

Elliot grabs him from me and holds him close. "That was great Eli. You want to try it without Daddy's help?"

I look at Elliot feeling uneasy, even with Eli in a lifejacket. "El, I don't think he's ready to do it by himself yet." _I guess Casey was right when she said I act like Mama Bear around Eli._

"He'll be fine Liv, I promise. Ready little man?"

"Yes! I kin do it Mama, see?" Elliot holds him until he starts kicking and paddling his arms.

When he lets go, my heart stops, seeing Eli swimming on his own. The look of excitement and pride on Elliot's face almost brings me to tears. "You're doing a great job buddy. Keep going. That's it."

As Eli makes it to my waiting arms, I am overwhelmed with relief and a hint of sadness. It won't be too long before he won't need us. The thought crushes me._  
_

"I'm so proud of you sweetie! You did all by yourself." I pull him into a bear hug, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. Glancing up at El, he comes closer and wipes the tear away.

"I's a big boy Mama! Did you see me Daddy? I's a fishie!" We both start laughing when Eli makes a fish face.

"I saw buddy. You're as fast as a shark. You want to go make a sand castle now?"

"Yeah, Daddy. 'Et's go! You comin' Mommy?"

"I might in a few minutes baby. I'm going to swim a little longer, then I'll come play."

--

_Elliot's POV_

"Come on little man. We'll get the stuff for the castle in Mommy's bag." When we get to shore, I dig out the toys and walk Eli over to the big sandbox Lisa bought him the week before.

"Daddy?" Eli looks at me and I see my own blue eyes when I look into his.

"What Eli?"

"I knows what Mommy needs for Mudder's Day." He faces lights up.

"What do you think she needs?"

"Anudder baby, so's I kin be a big brudder!" There's no avoiding the big smile on his face, or mine for that matter. _Wow, I didn't see that one coming. But that's not a bad idea._

Liv loves being a mother and I think having a baby of her own would be the best gift I could ever give her. "That's a great idea, buddy. But don't say anything to Mommy about it ok? I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"O'tay Daddy. I hopes I gets a wittle brudder. So's I kin teach him to pway ball and how to be's a good brudder."

"I know you'll be a great big brother, Eli. Hopefully I'll be able to give Mommy a baby. How about you build a big surprise castle for Mommy and I'll go back out and swim with her, so she won't see it until you're done?"

"Yeah, I make a _big _castle for Mama! Don let Mama see til's I gets done, k?"

"Ok, buddy. Just make sure you stay here and don't run off. We'll be watching you from the water. We'll be able to see you the whole time." I ruffle his dark brown hair and walk back to the water.

--

As I get close to Liv, she looks worried. "El, Eli shouldn't be up there by himself. If you want to swim, I'll go up and play with him. It's ok, I know you want to relax too."

She starts to move towards the shore and I grab her around her waist, turning her around to face me. "Liv, he's fine. I told him we would be watching him and not to run off. Besides, he's making a special castle just for you, but don't tell him that I told you, it's suppose to be a surprise." I grin, snaking my arms around to the small of her back, pulling her body against mine. "Besides, nothing is more relaxing than having you in my arms."

Her arms wrap around my neck and tucks her head under my chin. "Mmm…this feels good. I wish we could stay here forever. It's so nice and warm. I loved seeing the excitement on Eli's face when he was swimming. He's growing up so fast, El." I can hear her voice breaking up.

"I know baby. I've been through this four times before and I hate to say it, but it never gets any easier. It'll always break your heart, but maybe I can keep your mind off of it." I feel her smile against the skin of my chest.

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?" She looks up at me with a look in her eyes. Desire.

My hands make their way down to the curve of her ass, I give her a squeeze before lifting her and her legs wrap around my waist. "I could think of a few ways. All of them have the same result. You, moaning my name as you come."

I can feel her shutter against me. "Well, I suggest you pick a way and do it before I take care of it myself." My cock twitches when I see the devilish grin appear on her face.

"How about I start with this.." My right hands slides under her bikini top and caresses her breast, taking her nipple between my fingers. I start kissing her neck down to her collarbone and then I hear it. Her moan, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"Ohh..El, what if somebody see's? What about Eli?" When my mouth replaces the hand I had on her breast, I let my hand drop down to the top of her bikini bottoms. She gasps when my hand is cupping her mound, feeling her soft flesh.

"Nobody will see and if they do, they do." I mumble against her breast. "I told you Eli is fine. He can't see what we're doing." My middle finger teases the outer edge of her slit as I slant my mouth over hers, she tries to gain control.

She pulls my bottom lip between her teeth, nipping and kisses me once more, before pulling away. "Oh fuck, El...I need you in me now." Her legs drop from my waist and she unties my trunks, pulling them down just enough to see my cock standing at full attention below the water.

When she starts to stroke me, I groan and pull her hand away. "Baby, if you keep that up, it'll be over before it starts."

She giggles and I lift her again, her legs wrap my waist and her arms around my neck, pinning my hardness between our bodies. I push her bottoms to the side and she grabs my cock, rubbing it up and down her slit. "I'm not gonna last long El." My cock grazes over her bundle of nerves and she jerks at the contact. When I thrust into her wet core, her cries are muffled as she bites into my shoulder and I groan from the mixture of pleasure and pain. I move slowly at first, letting her get use to my size as my mouth moves over the fabric that's covering her breasts. I still can't believe she's still so tight after all these months. "Yes, oh God El...harder. Fuck me harder!" I start thrusting harder and deeper, grunting with each torturous thrust. "Yes, just like that baby. Oh god, it hurts _so_ good." My hips pound into hers, branding her body with bruises that are sure to appear later. "Oh shit, oh fuck...El..I'm gonna come."

My grip on her hips tighten as I pump harder into her, feeling her walls tightening around my length. "Liv...damn, you are so fucking gorgeous. That's it baby, come for me." I reach down and swipe my thumb over her clit a couple times and that's all it takes, as I feel her coming around my cock, I erupt inside her filling her completely. "Unh..oh fuck. That feels so damn good. Mmm, you like that baby?" I continue to thrust in to her, slow and deep, causing her to convulse around my shaft a second time.

"Oh god yes, yes! Ohh..." She moans. As the final waves of her orgasm start to fade away, I feel her upper body slump against me, her lips against my neck. "That was amazing El." Her lips pressing kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"Yeah it was. I love you Liv, you know that?" Her head nods against me, but I want to look into her eyes, so I lift her face to mine. "I do, I love you so much baby."

When I look into her eyes, I see tears rolling down her cheeks. I wipe them away and she smiles and presses a kiss to my lips. "I know El. I love you too. More than you will ever know." I kiss her once more and her legs drop away from me and she pulls my trunks back up.

A few minutes later, we are floating on our backs, enjoying the feel of the warm sun and cool water surrounding us. Liv leans up and wrings the water out of her dark shoulder length hair. "Come on, let's go see what our little boy is up to." She says as she pulls me up.

I get up to follow her and as I walk behind her, I decide to pay her back for teasing me earlier. She squeals as I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder into the water. When she resurfaces I start laughing, seeing her wet hair covering her face. "Nice hair Liv."

She crosses her arms and pouts. "That was totally uncalled for El." As I walk over to her to give her a hug, she jumps towards me and dunks me underwater. I come back up seeing her running on shore towards Eli's sandbox and I can hear her laughing.

_God, I love that woman._

--

TBC

* * *

**Again, I'm SO sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, Kathy wouldn't exist and Liv would be a mama ;)

**A/N:** I really wish I could just go to the doctor to get my writers block cured, b/c it's really starting to bug the hell outta me, lol. Sorry again for the long wait.

Please R&R! Thanks :)

* * *

**Friday 5:32pm**

_Olivia's POV_

"I mades a castle for you, Mama!" Eli is smiling from ear to ear as I walk up to the sandbox.

"Wow, that's a big castle! You made that just for me?" I ask as I sit down beside him.

"Yep! It's a Mudder's Day castle. You like it, Mommy?"

"I love it sweetie. Thank you." He stands up and gives me a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Where Daddy?"

"He's still swimming. You want to go swim some more?"

"No, I sweepy Mama." He admits before rubbing his eyes.

"Ok baby, lets go tell Daddy that we're going inside." I pick him up and walk down to the edge of the water.

"Hey buddy, you ready to swim again?" Elliot asks.

"No." He mumbles and puts his head on my shoulder with his thumb in his mouth.

"I'm going to take him inside for a nap." I tell Elliot before kissing his cheek.

"Liv, you want me to take him, so you can stay out longer?"

"No El, I don't mind, really. If you don't care, just bring the cooler and bag when you come in, ok?"

"Ok baby. I'll be in, in a little bit." He kisses Eli on the head and then my lips sweetly. "Love you."

"Love you too." I say before I turn around and walk back up to the house.

I walk upstairs and carry Eli into his room and lay him down to find his pajamas and a pull-up diaper. After I find them, I changed him out of his swimming trunks and put on the pull-up and his pajama pants. As I start to put his shirt on, he begins to stir.

"Mama?"

"Yeah it's me. Go back to sleep, sweetie." I finish putting his shirt on and pull the blanket over him. "Dinner will be ready in a little while." I walk to the door and when I turn off the light, I hear his voice again.

"Mama, you sweep wif me?"

"How about I lay with you until you fall asleep, ok?"

"Tay." After I turn on the nightlight, slip in the bed beside him and he cuddles up to my side. "Mommy, why you say dat Kaffy lady is my mommy?"

Wow…where's El when I need him? "Well sweetie, Kathy is your real mommy."

"Where her go? Her love me no mores?" Dammit Kathy! Why did you leave him?

"She left when you were a baby, but it's not because she doesn't love you. She does sweetie." I wrap my arms around him, giving him the love he deserves.

"You weave me too, Mama? I wuvs you. Pease don go." He looks at me with tears filling his beautiful blue eyes.

My heart has never ached this much in my life. "I will never leave you baby. I love you so much. I promise, I will always be here." I kiss him on the top of his head and wipe the tears from his face.

"Her weave me, so you's my Mommy now?"

I never meant to replace Kathy, but I will never feel more like a mother than I do right now. "Yeah baby doll, I am if you want me to be." I can feel the tears streaming down my face as I hold Eli's small frame until he falls asleep. I ease out of the bed and as I walk towards the door, I see Elliot standing there looking as heartbroken as I feel.

"So I guess you heard that?" I ask him as I pull the door, leaving it slightly open.

"Yeah, and I think you handled it just fine Liv." He pulls me into a hug and I wrap my arms around him. "Let's go talk."

He grabs my hand and we walk downstairs and cuddle on the couch. "I will never understand how Kathy could leave your kids the way she did. I have wanted a child of my own for as long as I can remember and she just brushed them off like they didn't matter. How could she do that El?" I can't hold back the sobs that are tearing through my body.

"I don't know Liv. I don't think I'll ever understand it either. She obviously loves James and wants to marry him, but I know she loves them too. I guess she did what she thought was best for both her and the kids."

"I will never forgive her for leaving him and making him question her love for him. But I thank God every day for you allowing me to be in your children's lives. I'll never be able to thank you enough for all of this." I force a smile as I look into Elliot's eyes. I know it's a useless attempt, because he can always see when I'm hurting.

"Liv, honey...I'm not allowing you into _my_ kids' lives. They're _our_ kids and you have every right to be here with us. We all love you so much. I'll never be able to forgive Kathy either, but later when Eli's older, if he wants to get to know her..that's fine. But now, you're his mother and I'm his father and that's all he needs. So please baby, stop thanking me for something that you deserve."

I put my face in my hands, unable to hold back my tears any longer. I feel Elliot wrap his arms tighter around me and press his lips against the top of my head, letting me release the emotions I have been bottling up. A few minutes later, my tears subside and I place my hands on either side of his face and kiss his soft lips, my tongue begging for entrance. I fell in love with his lips the first time I laid my eyes on them, but being able to kiss them is the most amazing feeling. As the kiss gets more urgent, I reluctantly pull away before I lose my whole train of thought. "I'm sorry El, I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately. This past year has been a big change for me and it's just taken a while to get use to all of this. It's hard to be a mother when I didn't have a great example growing up."

"You already _are _an amazing mother, Liv. I know you're not use to having a family, but don't forget..we're not going anywhere. We are a family now and it's going to stay that way." He winks at me before standing up, grabbing my hand, and pulling me with him.

"I love you and I love our family. I always will El...I'm not going to run from this." I say before kissing him lightly on the lips. "You go take shower and I'm going to start on dinner." I smack him on the ass and take off towards the kitchen.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Liv!" I hear him yell before he goes up the stairs.

--

After a long afternoon at the lake, Elliot just wanted to take a nice hot shower. But there was a certain beautiful brunette that he wished would join him. Stepping out of the shower, the aroma of the delicious dinner, that Olivia was making, hits his nose and his stomach growls in response. "Guess I was hungrier than I thought," he chuckled.

He walked into his son's room after dressing and walked over to his bed to wake him for dinner. Kneeling down, he placed a hand on Eli's arm and gently rubbed, "Daddy?"

"It's time for dinner, buddy. You hungry?"

Eli sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, me hungee Daddy. Where Mommy?"

Ruffling his son's hair, Elliot replies "She's downstairs making dinner. Let's go eat." He pulled back the comforter and lifted Eli off his bed and placed him on his hip.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he put down Eli and they walked towards the kitchen. Eli turns around and puts a finger to his mouth, "Shhh Daddy, I's gonna get Mommy."

Elliot nodded with a grin and watched his son walk on his tippy toes and sneak up behind Liv, who was at the sink. She could hear his faint foot steps and when he got right behind her, he grabbed her legs and yelled, "BOO!"

Pretending to be surprised Liv placed a hand over her heart and said, "You scared me to death! I thought a monster was trying to get me." She looked over at Elliot and winked. "You ready to eat baby doll?" She asked as she picked Eli up.

"Yup, I's hungee Mommy. I wanna apple duce too."

"Ok baby. Here, let Daddy put you in your booster seat and I'll fix your plate." Liv said as she passed him over to Elliot.

--

_Elliot's POV_

"El, would you mind cleaning the kitchen up while I give Eli his bath?"

"I will, but it's gonna cost you and I gotta say, I'm not cheap." I smirk and lean back against the counter.

"Oh really? So tell me Stabler, what's the going rate for washing dishes?" She cocks her eyebrow and steps closer, inches away from me.

"I think a nice massage would be a fair trade, wouldn't you say Benson?" I ask as I cross my arms across my chest.

"I guess it depends on _what_ I'll be massaging." As I feel her hand brush against my painful erection, my shorts suddenly feel two sizes too small. When she walks past and picks Eli up off the couch to take him upstairs, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

--

_Olivia's POV_

"Did you have good time today sweetie?" I ask Eli as I carry him towards his bedroom.

"Yup! You and Daddy's fun." When I walk into the bedroom, I sit him down to get a clean set of pajamas and a pull-up. "Mommy, kin I play wif my duckies?"

"You sure can. Come on let's go get you cleaned up." I tell him before walking into the bathroom. "Take off your pj's while I fill the tub, sweetie."

"Ooo!...can I haf bubbles?" His eyes light up.

"Yeah, let's see if Lisa has some in here." I look in the cabinet over the toilet, then under the sink. "Aha!..found some!" I walk over to the tub and pour some of the bubble bath into the water. When the bubbles start forming, Eli starts to giggle.

"I wuv bubbles!" I turn off the water, pull off his diaper, and put him in the tub. "Duckies?"

"Here ya go baby." I say as I hand him the two yellow rubber ducks.

After I finish up bathing Eli, I dry him off and put his pajamas and diaper on and tuck him into bed.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night Mommy. Wuv you." A second later I feel Elliot's arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Goodnight buddy. We love you too."

--

_Elliot's POV_

"Dinner was great baby. When did you learn to cook like that?" I ask as I see Olivia enter the bathroom and starts shedding her clothes behind me while I brush my teeth.

"Spending time with your mother has done a lot of good for my cooking skills. At least it's edible now." She chuckles.

"And I don't have to stand by with a fire extinguisher." I tease.

"El, that was one time! _You're_ the one who caught the dish towel on fire."

"Yeah, trying to put out the fire _you_ started." I can't stop myself from grinning as I lather my face with shaving cream.

"It's not wise to have a razor that close to your throat while you make fun of me Stabler." I can see her smirk in the mirror.

"And it's not wise to to be naked like that around me. Nothing to stop me from dragging you into that shower and taking advantage of you."

"Who says I want you to stop?" She bites her bottom lip and slips into the shower.

After I finish shaving, I can't get the image of her naked body out of my mind.

"Ready or not here I come." I say as I kick off my boxers and walk closer to the shower.

"You better not _come_ without me." She teases as I close the shower curtain and stand behind her as the water cascades over her amazing body.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." I sneak my hands around her waist and pull her flush against me.

"In that case.." She puts her right arm behind her, in between our bodies and grabs my length, slowly stroking. "..I need to get started on that _massage_ you wanted." She tilts her head to the side and kisses me. I slide my tongue across the seam of her lips and she grants my request, opening her mouth for me. She traces every crevice of my mouth like she's memorizing it, and I can feel myself getting even harder.

"Mmm..baby..turn around." I mumble against her lips. When she turns around, she pushes me against the shower wall and attacks my mouth again. I love it when she wants to be dominant.

"I've been wanting to get you alone all day since our fun in the water. I don't know if it's the fresh air or what, but I'm horny as hell." She giggles and starts down my neck, to my chest. When she gets to my lower stomach, I feel her hands reach around and grab my ass. "You've got the most amazing body, El."

"It's all yours Liv. I've always been yours." I must have said something right, because a split second later I feel her lips glide over the head of my cock. "Fuck Liv!"

She takes all of me into her mouth, her teeth grazing my sensitive skin as she pulls away. "You gonna come for me baby?" She asks me before her tongue glides from the base to the tip, flicking her tongue over the small slit.

I gasp, tangling my fingers in her wet hair. "If you keep that up, I will be." She adds pressure to my balls with one hand and strokes my cock with her other hand and mouth. Quickly I can feel myself getting closer. "Oh damn..baby, I'm gonna come." A few more strokes and I come hard. I look down and see her licking her lips and I instantly become hard again.

"I will forever and always be yours Elliot. You can count on that." She stands up and I switch our positions, pinning her against the wall. "El, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What Liv?"

"Do you ever think about having more kids?" She starts biting her lower lip and I can see she's nervous.

"Only every time I see you with my kids. You are so good to them and I want to have a baby with you, Liv. There's not a doubt in my mind." I brush away the tears on her face and kiss her forehead.

"El, you don't know what that means to me, thank you." Her arms wrap around my neck and I hold her, rubbing my hands along her back.

"How about we start trying for that baby?" I smile against her ear, before pulling away and I see that gorgeous smile.

"If your track record is any indication, Stabler, I don't think we're gonna have to try very hard." She giggles.

"Well, you know what they say, Benson. Practice makes perfect."

--

TBC

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the delay. I hope everybody enjoyed it :) Don't forget to leave a review...whether it's good or bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** SVU belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC...dammit!

**A/N:** I'm starting to believe that writers block is a damn disease. Anybody found a cure for it? lol. I am, as always, SO SO SO sorry for the long delay once AGAIN. Hopefully I'm not losing all of my readers due to the uncreative slump I'm stuck in.

Enjoy and thanks for sticking with me on this :)

Please R&R, thanks!

* * *

**Saturday 10:20am**

_Olivia's POV_

"Mommy?" I hear a voice whisper, but I quickly fell back asleep.

"Liv? Baby wake up." I can feel Elliot's warm hand gliding over my arm and gently shake me.

I open up my eyes and turn over to face him, when I feel something between us. I look down and I'm face to face with Eli snuggled up next to me with his teddy bear, sucking away on that thumb. "Looks like we've got a bed bugs." I grin, gently ruffle his hair and kiss his temple, "Wake up pumpkin. It's morning."

"Well Mommy, I guess Eli doesn't want any breakfast. Can I have his?" Elliot grins.

Before I can say anything, his little body pops up, "No! Daddy, my beckfist!" His bottom lip sticks out and we both bust out laughing. "S'not funny! You bein' mean." His arms cross holding his bear and he continues to pout.

"Aw, we're sorry baby. Daddy's not going to eat your breakfast sweetheart. He's just being silly. Right Daddy?" I look over at Elliot.

"Right. So how about we go downstairs and eat buddy." He stands up and starts looking in his suitcase.

"Go potty Mommy?" He looks over at me.

"Sure baby. Come on." I pick him up and walk towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and start on breakfast." Elliot says as he puts some black pj pants on over his boxers.

"Ok, we'll be down in a minute." I sit Eli down in the bathroom, he pushes his pj bottoms and pull-up down and I sit him on the toilet. When he's finished, I stand him up and he pulls his bottoms and pull-up back on. "Good job honey, now let me help you wash your hands." I turn the water on in the sink and squirt some soap in his little hand. "Now rub your hands together under the water and get them good and clean." I say as I lift him up to the sink.

"I's a big boy Mommy. See?"

"I see that sweetie. You're getting big like Daddy and Dickie." I sit him down and wipe his hands off with a towel.

"Where Ickie, Izzie, Katty, and Mo Mo?" I can't help but grin whenever he tries to say his siblings' names.

"Well, Dickie and Lizzie are at school and Kathleen and Maureen are probably at work. But I bet they miss their Little E like crazy." His face instantly lights up. "How about we go see what Daddy's making for breakfast?" I pick him up and go downstairs to the kitchen.

"Daddy you messy." Eli giggles seeing Elliot with flour on his arms and face. "You makin' pattycakes?"

"Yup, I'm making your and Mommy's favorite...chocolate chip pancakes."

"YAY!" He goes and climbs into a chair at the table.

"Hey Liv, can you scratch the center of my back, it's itching me like crazy." He asks me as he flips the pancakes.

I run my nails over his bare back and shoulders and goosebumps instantly start covering his skin. "Feel good baby?" I whisper close to his ear and place a kiss on his neck.

"Mmm..yeah. I love the feeling of your nails scraping against my skin. But you better stop now before I put Eli back to sleep and we go back upstairs." He turns his head to give me a cocky grin.

"As tempting as that is, I don't think Eli would agree. So what are the plans today?" I start getting plates and silverware out and place them on the table.

"Well, I figured we'd spend the day out at the water again and then we could go out to eat tonight." He turns off the oven and brings the plate of pancakes over to the table.

"Sounds good to me. How many pancakes you want Eli?"

"Two!" He squeals, holding up two fingers. "We getta go swimmin' 'gin?"

"We sure are buddy." He says as he puts syrup on his pancakes.

I finish cutting his pancakes into small pieces and I put syrup over it. "Here ya go baby. Eat with your fork like a big boy." I hand him his toddler fork.

I sit down beside El and start to put some pancakes on my plate, but he grabs my plate and gives me his plate that is already fixed. "Eat up baby. You're gonna need your energy today." He grins and starts putting food on his plate.

"Thanks El. You're being awful nice this morning. What did you do?" My eyebrow raises, wondering what he's up to.

"I didn't do anything Liv. I just want you to enjoy this weekend and your first Mother's Day." I lean over and kiss her soft lips.

"Eww Daddy! Don't kiss girls. Cooties!" He says as he puts another piece of pancake in his mouth.

"Sorry buddy. How's your breakfast?"

"MM..good." He mumbles with his mouth full.

--

**11:22am**

_Elliot's POV_

After breakfast, Liv took Eli upstairs to give him a bath since he was covered almost head to toe in syrup (how, I have no idea), while I went outside to make a call. I dial the number and after two rings she finally picks up.

"Hello?" Maureen asks.

"Hey Mo, you guys almost here?"

"Yeah Dad, we're about 5 or 10 minutes away. Is Olivia still clueless?" I hear the kids laugh in the background.

"As far as I know. Be careful and we'll see you in a few." I hang up and go back inside to see that Liv and Eli are still upstairs. When I get up to the bathroom, Liv has a towel wrapped around her body and is drying off Eli. "Hey sticky butt, you all clean now?"

"I's not sticky butt Daddy! Right Mommy?" He puts his arms on his hips and I swear it's like looking at an exact copy of Liv, especially with that towel wrapped around his little body.

"Right baby. El, will you take him and get him dressed while I finish up in here?"

"No problem, gorgeous. Come on buddy let's get some clothes on your naked butt." He chuckles and leans down to pick him up.

"I not nakie butt." Before I can pick him up, he pushes the towel off his body and takes off running into his bedroom. "Now I's nakie!" He giggles.

"He's gonna be a little nudist like you." She smirks at me.

"I've never heard any complaints from you when I walk around naked." I grin, step closer to her.

"And you never will Stabler. Now get out of here and put clothes on that boy." She laughs and pushes me out the door.

I walk into Eli's bedroom and he's sitting on the floor putting his legs into his pull-ups. "Need some help there buddy?"

"I kin do it Daddy." Once his legs are in, he stands and pulls them up the rest of the way. "See!" I can't help but laugh when I notice that he's put them on backwards.

"I see that, but there's one little problem." Eli looks up at me with a confused look on his face. "You put them on backwards little man."

"Oops!" He giggles and I help him put them on the right way. I pick out an orange shirt and jean shorts and help him dress.

"You excited about seeing your brother and sisters?"

"Yep! They gonna pway wif me?"

"You bet. They're gonna stay with you when I take Mommy out for dinner. You guys can play all the games you want. Sound good?"

"Uh huh. I miss them lots." He hugs me.

"I do too buddy." I hear car doors shut outside. "I think they're here. Let's go see." I look into our bedroom and notice that the bathroom door is still shut. When we get downstairs, I see Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie come in the door. "There's my girls." I put down Eli and he runs to give his sisters hugs and kisses. "Where's Dickie?"

"Dad, make sure you call him Richard. He hates being called Dickie now that he's in college. I think he's just PMS-ing." Lizzie laughs and I give her a hug. "He bringing in the bags."

"Well, at least you told me before he started getting on my case about it." I grin and hug Kathleen and Maureen.

I look up to see Richard walking in, weighed down with luggage. "What the hell guys? Leaving all the suitcases for me to get. I'm not your slave." He throws the bags down. "Hey Dad." He comes over and hugs me. When he looks down at Eli, he ruffles his hair and squats down. "Hey squirt! You been causing trouble?"

"I's no squirt Ickie!" We all laugh seeing Eli arch his eyebrow like his mother.

"How about you start calling me Richard instead of Ickie." Richard grins.

"Itcher. No Ickie..got it!" Eli gives a thumbs up.

"Itcher? Nevermind, let's just stick with Ickie." He laughs.

"You been having fun little E?" Maureen picks Eli up and kisses his cheek.

"Yep. We's been swimmin' and I mades a castle for Mama." He faces lights up.

"Speaking of Olivia, you two going to dinner tonight, Dad?" Kathleen asks.

"Yeah, and she still doesn't know you guys were coming. It's gonna be hard to pry her away from you guys long enough to take her to dinner." A second later, I hear a door close and Liv squeal.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?" She hurries down the stairs and starts hugging everybody.

"We thought we would come spend some time with you for Mother's Day."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" I tease.

"Of course we wanted to see you too, Dad." Maureen kisses my cheek.

"Hey! Me chip wivers too?" Eli yells. Everybody starts laughing.

"You're not chopped liver, bud. We've been dying to see our little E. You're like the coolest kid ever." Richard says, giving Eli a high-five.

"Mommy, kin we go on da swings?"

"Sure pumpkin. Let's go."

"Hey guys we'll come play with you." Lizzie says as she and Richard follow them outside.

--

**12:05pm**

"So Dad, are you going to propose tonight?" Kathleen asks with a giddy look on her face.

"Yeah. Are you sure you guys are ok with this? This affects me as much as it does you."

"Dad, are you kidding me? We love Olivia and we know you are crazy about her. She's been there for our family for so long, through everything. You couldn't have picked anyone better." Maureen smiles and hugs me. I couldn't ask for better kids.

"I'm glad you guys feel that way. Because I would have asked her anyways." I tease and Kathleen smacks my arm.

"Well thanks Dad." We laugh. "Oh and the dress we picked out for Liv is hanging in our room. You want me to take it upstairs?" Kathleen asks.

"Yes, please do before she comes back in. I can't wait to see it. I'm sure she's going to look beautiful." I grin.

"Dad, this is Liv we're talking about. She _always_ looks drop dead gorgeous." Maureen says as Kathleen comes running through the living room with a black dress bag and flies up the stairs. "Hey dumbass, try not to break your neck!"

"At least **I** have an ass! _Reeny_!" Kathleen replies as she get to the top of the stairs.

"Bitch!" Maureen yells before Kathleen slams the door.

"Watch your mouth, Kat!" I smirk at my first born. "That includes you too. So what is with all the language lately?"

"Oh please, Dad. You should've been in the car on the way up here. Between Dickie and Kathleen, it was like listening to the Jerry Springer Show without the censors." She laughs.

"Well, just try to keep it PG around Eli. Liv's already about to kick my ass for him saying 'dammit' because he heard me say it the day before." I rub my hand over my face.

"That sounds about right Dad. Don't you remember Dickhead's first word was 'shit'?" She grins.

"Quit calling him that. It's no wonder he goes by 'Richard' now." Maureen rolls her eyes.

"So, what time are you guys going to dinner?" Kathleen asks as she comes back down the stairs.

"Our reservations are at 9, so we'll be leaving here by 8."

"Great, we'll get to spend all day with you guys. How about we all go for a swim?" Maureen suggests.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's round everybody up and go the lake girls." We walk outside to get the others and the picture I see before me is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. My family.

--

_Olivia's POV_

After spending the day at the lake, we gather our stuff, and begin walking back up to the house. "Girls, you wanna help me with dinner while the guys hide out in the game room?" I grin.

"Actually babe, we're going out for dinner. Just you and me." Elliot grabs my hand, linking our fingers.

"But I thought you would want to spend more time with the kids?" I ask.

"Liv, we'll have more time with them tomorrow. But tonight, I want more time with you." He leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Get a room!" Richard says behind us, holding Eli.

"Ickie, Mommy and Daddy haf cooties." Eli giggles.

"That's what happens when ya kiss girls. They're mean." Richard teases.

"Oh shut up, Dick! Don't listen to him Eli." Kathleen hits Richard's arm.

"Hey watch it, I'm with child here."

"Oh really, I didn't realize Mr. Mom." Everybody begins to laugh.

"Oh shut it! At least Little E still loves me." Eli wraps his arms around his big brother.

"Wuv you Ickie. Mommy? I sweepy." He reaches his little arms for me.

"Oh I see how it is, Mama's boy." He laughs, handing Eli to me.

"Nope this little man is his daddy's boy, I'm just decoration." I joke.

"Sure whatever you say." Elliot grabs Eli out of my arms. "Let's all go inside and I'll fix you something to eat while Mom gets ready."

--

**6:27pm**

After I get out of the shower, I put on a robe and go downstairs. The girls are in the kitchen making dinner and as I predicted, Elliot and Richard are in the living room watching a baseball game, while Eli naps on the love seat. "Working hard there boys?" I joke.

"You better believe it. The Yankees are down four runs." Richard says, his eyes glued on the TV.

"El, you can have the shower. I'm gonna finish getting ready." I start going back upstairs.

"I'm coming. Make sure little man doesn't get into anything." Elliot tells Richard as he follows me up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah pops. He'll be fine."

When we get in our room, I step over to my suitcase. "So El, this place we're going, should I dress casual or dressy?"

"No need to worry. I had the girls pick out a dress for you. Look in the closet." He grins at me.

I walk over to the closet and open the door. "Wow El, I love it! Your girls have great taste. Have you seen it?" I shut the door quickly.

A second later I feel Elliot's arms wrap around me from behind. "Not yet, _our_ girls wouldn't let me see it. But I'm dying to."

"Well, you'll just have to wait mister. Now get your stuff and get ready in the other bathroom. And you better not try to sneak a peek when I'm changing Mr. Stabler." I turn my head and laugh, before kissing his pouting lips softly.

"Aw, you're no fun Benson." He teases, before kissing me once more. He lets go and gathers his stuff. "See you in a few." He says walking out the door, closing it behind him.

--

_Elliot's POV_

The whole time I was in the shower, I couldn't keep my mind off of the gorgeous woman across the hall. Even as I finish buttoning up my white shirt and put on my black suit jacket, I can't quit thinking about her. I hope tonight turns out perfectly.

When I walk downstairs, the kids are eating at the dinner table. I can't help but smile when I see Eli's face and hands covered in spaghetti sauce. "That must be pretty good. Looks like you dove in head first. Didn't you swim enough the past two days?" I tease.

"I's a fishy Daddy, so now I gotta eats like one." He giggles as I ruffle his hair.

"You're looking pretty snazzy there, Dad." Maureen says smiling. "Liv's right, you do look better without a tie. Good news for you I bet." She laughs.

"Yeah, the less I have to wear a noose the better." I kid.

"What do I hear about a noose? You guys already trying to kill your father?" I hear Liv from behind me.

When I turn around my heart stops. Never have I seen anything as gorgeous as what's in front of me. The blush creeps over her face as I look her over. The royal blue of her satin dress is beautiful against her flawless skin. It cuts off just above the knee, showing those amazing legs and the dip goes down just enough to see a hint of cleavage. And as always, my pants feel a little uncomfortable when I see her in THE shoes. The 4-inch black stilettos that she bought for my birthday. She knows they make me crazy. Her hair is down, just skimming her shoulders and her makeup is perfection.

"Wow." I'm at a total loss for words. "You look..."

"Amazing." Kathleen suggests.

"Phenomenal." Lizzie adds.

"Sexy as hell." Maureen says giggling.

"Yeah that about covers it." Richard mumbles.

"It doesn't even begin to cover it." I say and Liv blushes again.

"You look bootiful Mommy." Eli says around a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Aw, thanks sweetie pie and thank you guys. I am in love with this dress. Thanks girls." She goes around the table kissing everyone's head as they continue to eat.

"No problem, we knew you'd love it." Maureen says.

"And Dad." Kathleen adds giggling.

When she comes back over to me, she looks me up and down. "You look good enough to eat." She whispers in my ear, teasingly.

"Well, we better get going gorgeous or we're gonna be late." I walk away before the problem in my pants becomes embarrassing. "Now, you two." I point at Eli and Richard. "You better keep an eye on these trouble maker girls." I kid.

"K Daddy! My sissies will be good." Eli smiles.

"Now that's reassuring." Richard kids.

"We love you and be good." Liv says and kissing Eli on the head, avoiding his sauce covered face.

"No worries Liv, we'll be fine." Maureen assures me.

"Well then, let's hit the road. It'll probably be late when we get back, so we'll see you in the morning guys." I say as I usher Liv out the door, grabbing the car keys by the door.

--

When we get to the Tahoe, I open her door and she gets in. I keep standing in the open door and look at her sexy legs. "It's official, these legs are going to be the death of me." I tease, slowly sliding a hand from her knee up her thigh.

"Will you please tell me where we're going?" She whimpers when my hand reaches the lace of her panties. "Please?"

"Mmm...you'd like that wouldn't you?" I whisper next to her ear before kissing down her neck.

"Yes, please El." I pull back to see her eyes closed, biting her bottom lip.

"I hope I hear you saying that later tonight." I graze my teeth along her collarbone and I hear her moan. "But no can do, you'll find out when we get there." I pull my hand away and shut the door, leaving her mouth hanging wide open.

--

TBC

* * *

**I think there's only one more chapter to go. Hopefully it won't take as long to write. Once again I'm so sorry for the delay. ****Sorry for any mistakes...I wanted to hurry and post this before I went to bed. I'll edit it when I can. ****Hope this chapter didn't suck too bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nope they're still not mine :(

**A/N:** Well this is where I try to escape without being beheaded. I encountered the world's largest writer's block, known as college. A million times, sorry! I'm sure everyone has forgotten about this story, but I hope you guys enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

**Saturday 11:07pm**

"El, I can't believe this place. It's beautiful." Olivia says gazing around the room after the waiter clears the table.

"Yeah, Lisa told me this was her favorite place around here." Elliot grabs her hand across the table. "And Stablers do have great taste." He smirks.

"Must be why you're with me, huh?" She teases.

"Well there's _that_ and you're great with my laundry Benson."

"Wow, thanks." She smacks his stomach. "Jerk," she says grinning.

"Thank you for this El. It feels nice to get dressed up once and a while without having to worry about getting called in."

"I knew how much you've been wanting to go out. I'm just glad we found the time." Elliot's thumb rubs over her hand softly. "You ready to go?"

"Not really." She laughs. "But we better get back to the kids." She smiles as she stands.

Elliot puts money on the table for the bill and tip, "I bet they're out like a light. Well, most of them anyway." He jokes before guiding Olivia out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back.

"Hopefully they haven't killed Richard yet."

* * *

Nearly an hour later they pull into the drive way. "You wanna go for a walk before we go inside?" Elliot asks as he turns off the engine.

"I'd like that." Olivia smiles before they both get out of the car.

"It's such a nice night out." He says as they walk hand in hand down the shore. "How was I ever lucky enough to get you in my life?"

As the blush crept over her face, she couldn't help but kiss him sweetly on the cheek. "I guess you can thank your last partner for retiring." She jokes.

"Yeah, but really Liv. I know we are at each others' throat sometimes, but I won the lottery when God brought you to me."

"You didn't show it those first few months. I thought I was going kill you and claim justifiable homicide," she jokes and cuddles into his side. "I know I had my doubts about us at first. Lucky you're a stubborn-ass like me." She laughs. "But I think I'm the real winner here. Not only did I get you, but your 5 beautiful children that I adore."

"Believe when I say this Liv, they _are_ yours. Maureen and Kat come to you when they need someone to talk to and you always help them. Whenever Liz or Richard had a game, you were there to cheer them on. And with Eli, words cannot even express how much that boy loves you."

Olivia looks up with tears slipping down her cheeks, "Now you're just trying to make me cry," she laughs as he wipes away the tears on her cheeks. "El, even though Kathy was the one who left, she still is and always will be their mother. I never want to replace her, but I will always be here for the kids. I will always need them in my life. I will always need _you_ in my life."

He guides her lips to his, kissing her softly. "Come on, let's go sit down at the dock."

They sit down at the end of the dock with their bare feet in the cool water.

"You have no idea how badly I want to stay here. It's so peaceful and makes me forget all of the vile things we see everyday," she says leaning into his arms.

"Maybe one day when we don't have any kids to raise," his right hand caressing her left one.

"It won't be Eli who we'll be waiting on to go to college," she says, placing his hand on her still flat stomach.

Elliot's eyes snap up to hers as he grabs her hands. She nods eagerly. "Are you sure?"

"I did two tests a few days before we came here. I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I'm pretty sure," she smiles.

"I can't believe it! Baby you're going to be so beautiful pregnant," he kisses her deeply.

Olivia freezes when she feels something cold glide up her finger. She pulls back looking at the beautiful emerald cut diamond ring. "Elliot?" she gasps quietly.

"Olivia, after all we've been through over the years I never thought I could be this happy. You're carrying my child and I couldn't love you more for it. Will you-"

"You didn't even have to ask Stabler," she pulls him to her kissing him, her heart filled with joy.

They wipe away tears as the part. "I love you," they both whisper.

* * *

**Sunday 1:19am**

As Olivia quietly locks the back door, Elliot navigates in the darkness to find a lamp. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" he yells before crashing to the floor with a thud.

"Fuuck!" A familiar voice yelled.

"What the hell?" Olivia says before turning on the living room light. "Richard, why are were you sleeping on the floor?"

"Oh don't worry about me..I'm fine," Elliot grumbles as he tries to stand.

"You? What about me? I just had a ton of bricks crush me!" Richard complains as Olivia helps him to his feet.

"Again, why were you on the floor?" Olivia asks for a second time.

"Ask the bit- I mean brats upstairs. They stole the couches when we were watching a movie and didn't wake me up."

"Next time just watch a movie in another room kid," Elliot smacks him on the back.

"Geez dad, watch it! I seriously think you broke me," Olivia starts giggling.

"Oh to hell with you both!" Elliot sulks up the stairs, when they both begin laughing.

Elliot knocks on the second door to the left. "Girls? You up?"

A few seconds later Maureen opens the door, "Yeah Dad, come on in," she whispers.

"I'm guessing the Eli is asleep. Did he give you a lot of trouble?"

"Not really. He just got mad when we wouldn't let him have more than one cookie after dinner," Kat laughs.

"Well at least you treat one of your brothers fairly," he glares.

"Uh yeah...about that..." Liz stumbles.

"Next time wake him up so he can sleep in a bed and I don't break my neck falling over him."

"Oh Daddy, I'm sorry!" Maureen apologizes.

"Never mind about that. I want you guys downstairs now," he demands before leaving the room.

"Ok Dad," the girls quickly reply.

Olivia was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of tea, anxiously waiting for the girls to come down, when a wave of nausea hit her. Richard is halfway out the bathroom door when Olivia pushes him out of the way and slams the door in his face.

"Where's the fire Liv?" Richard jokes.

"What happened?" Elliot asks coming down the stairs.

"Liv just hauled ass in the bathroom and shoved me out of the way," Richard yells, his head in the fridge.

"Baby, you ok?" Elliot asks softly against the door.

"Just give me a few minutes El. I'm fine!"

"Is there something wrong with Liv?" "Is Liv ok?" "What did Dickhead do now?" The girls all ask when they come downstairs.

"Olivia's fine guys. Just sit on the couch for a minute. You too Richard!"

"Geez Dad I'm just making a sandwich! Be there in a sec."

Olivia comes out of the bathroom looking pale as a ghost. "Yeah, yeah. I know I'm looking pretty hot right now. No applause guys," she jokes.

Elliot goes to her, kissing her forehead. "You ready?"

Smiling she replies, "Definitely."

"Oh my God! You finally asked her?" Maureen jumps up pointing at the ring on Olivia's finger.

"You're engaged?" Kathleen asks excitedly.

"Yup, now you guys are stuck with me. Is that ok?" Olivia asks with a huge grin on her face.

"YES!" Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, and Richard all get up and hug Olivia.

"Whoa, whoa, there guys! Don't want to crush your new sibling!" Olivia gasps.

"New sibling? Is it a boy? Please tell me it's a boy!" Richard pleads.

Olivia and Elliot both laugh at their son's desperation to have more testosterone in the family. "We don't know Rich. Wait a few more months and we'll find out." Elliot says, chuckling at Richards frown.

"Mama! Mama!" A sweet cry is heard from the upstairs nursery.

"That's my cue," Olivia says climbing the stairs.

* * *

"Hey there sweetie pie. What are you doing up this late?" Olivia cuddles Eli to her.

"Mommy, der's munsters!" Eli cries.

"Monsters? I bet you were just having a bad dream, baby. Since Mommy's a police woman, how about I see if there's any monsters in here?" She asks, sitting down Eli in the rocking chair.

"Gets em Mommy!" Eli claps.

After checking the closet, under the toddler's bed, and in the toy box, Olivia picks up Eli. "See? No monsters here. You ready to go back to sleep baby?"

Eli simply answers by putting his head on Olivia's shoulder, sucking his thumb. "Sleep sweetly, baby boy." She gently puts him back into bed and leaves the room, cracking the door.

She smiles when she spots Elliot standing outside the door. "How's our little man? Bad dreams?" He wraps his arms around Olivia's waist.

"Yeah, Mommy had to make sure all the monsters were gone," she grins, leaning into his embrace. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

"Really? I don't think we've been exactly celibate lately," he jokes, squeezing her tightly.

"True, but I never thought I would get pregnant at 43. I guess your super sperm had big plans for us," she giggles.

"Damn straight. Eli is going to be so excited. He told me yesterday that he wanted to be a 'big brudder,'" he begins guiding her towards the stairs. "That boy has you wrapped around his little finger."

"You're one to talk. I can only imagine if we have a little girl. Daddy's little princess," she laughs.

"Happened with all three of my girls, I'm sure this one will be no different. Especially if she's the spitting image of her Mommy." He kisses her gently before they go downstairs to face the Stabler mob.

* * *

"So Liv, are you sure you're ready to be a Stabler?" Elizabeth asks, cuddling up to her soon-to-be stepmom.

"More than ready. I have never felt more loved by anyone than this family," Olivia kisses her head.

"Even before you and dad started dating, you always felt like a cool badass aunt," Kathleen jokes.

"Haha, yeah remember when Rich was in love with Liv?" Maureen dodges the pillow that Richard throws.

"Ew, Maur. Don't ever mention that again!" Richard covers his face.

"Honey, you're secret is safe with me." Olivia grins.

"Just please have a boy and you'll never have to do anything else for me again," Richard pleads.

"Oh you know you love us baby brother," Kathleen jumps on him, kissing his cheek.

"Get off! See? This is why I need another brother, not a sister! Us men don't get all mushy." He wipes his cheek.

"Speak for yourself kid," Elliot kisses Olivia's temple.

"Ok that's our cue. Goodnight!" Elizabeth laughs hugging them both.

"Goodnight guys!" Olivia and Elliot call as they each head upstairs.

"And then there were two." Elliot mumbles into her neck.

"Three actually," she giggles as he hits a sweet spot behind her ear.

"Well Junior's gonna have to sit this one out." His hand sneaking up the skirt of her dress, fingering the scrap of lace between her thighs.

"Mmm..let's go upstairs before we scar our kids for life," she laughs as he groans, pulling his hand away.

* * *

"Yeah...right there El," she arches, gripping the head between her thighs. "Oh shit...baby, wait. I want you in me when I come." She pulls his head up as he's licking his lips.

"God I love you," he mumbles against her thigh. "Hey baby," he whispers against her tiny bump. Gently kissing her belly he is stunned. "How did I not notice your belly? I can tell it's getting a little bigger."

"I doubt you were looking at my belly when I've been naked," she laughs. "It's so weird. I can tell subtle changes, especially how horny I've been."

"Oh I've definitely noticed that," he laughs, palming her breast. "And I've been loving every minute of it." He gently begins pushing into her.

"Mmm..I'm so happy I can't stand it." She moans with each thrust.

"Me either. We both deserve the blessings we've been given. I love you baby." He thrusts one last time, both shutter with their release.

She holds him against her, stroking his back lovingly. "I love you too. I feel like I'm finally where I belong."

"Where you've always belonged, Liv."

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, I'm sooo sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for reading! Oh and a review would be the best Christmas present...*wink*


End file.
